The Day His Past Became His Future
by Altia
Summary: PG for minor language. This is not a serious fic at all! It starts out serious then turns weird then serious again... Well, put it this way... 3 hyper-active high school girls, Kenshin, and a lot of sugar, you do the math. Please R&R!!
1. Chapter 1

The Day His Past Became His Future

By:  animeluverthatiam 

Rika-chan

Aisha-chan

Disclaimer:  We do not own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how bad we beg we don't.  So don't sue us, we are just three high schoolers!  We are not doing this for profit (ya, like anyone would wanna pay to read this stuff).  Rurouni Kenshin is the property of its respected owners, whoever they may be.

Author Rantings:  Well, we are writing this story purely on impulse… It has very little of a storyline until later…  We are in the process of writing this so HELPFUL *ahem*  comments are accepted.  If you flame us… we will use it to cook our cup noodles…  Lots of OCCness and other weird stuff… please R&R.

            For Kenshin Himura, life as a wandering samurai has surely put him in a mood of relaxation.  Since he left his reputation as Battousai the Manslayer, his life has been much better.  He has met many friends such as Yahiko Myojin, Sanosuke Sagara, and Kaoru Kamiya, who lets him stay at the Kamyia Dojo where she is the assistant master.  Life at the Kamiya Dojo is quite peaceful… or so it seems…

            "YAHIKO!!  GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!  It's your duty to obey your assistant master!" yelled Kaoru Kamiya as she chased Yahiko with a wooden stick.

            "Why would I listen to an ugly girl like you?! :P" Yahiko yelled in reply.

            "Maybe because I'm your assistant master and—" said Kaoru as the knocking of the door interrupted her.  "Consider yourself saved by the bell.  I must go answer the door."

            "What's going on here?" asked Kenshin.  "It sounds like some kind of screaming contest, that it does."

            "Does anyone by the name of Kenshin Himura reside here?" asked the female voice at the door.

            "And who are you, missy???" asked Kaoru, building up much curiosity about this mysterious stranger. ¬.¬

            "Oh, I'm just a really old friend of his.  May I see him?"

            "I didn't say whether he lived here or not and—"

            "Rika, is that you?" Kenshin asked the mysterious girl.

            "KENSHIN!  You remembered me!" Rika said excitedly as she ran and gave Kenshin a big hug. ^_^

            "It's been a long time, Rika, since we last met, that it has," said Kenshin, reminiscing.

            "Yes it has," Rika said, letting go of Kenshin's neck. "A little more than ten years I believe."

            Kaoru and Yahiko looked at the reunited friends with their mouths wide open.

            "Y-you've known each other for more than ten years?!" asked Yahiko, surprisingly.

            "Oh, Rika, these are some of my friends.  This is Yahiko and this is Miss Kaoru," said Kenshin.

            "It's nice to meet you Miss Kaoru," said Rika.

            "Yeah, same here ¬.¬" Kaoru replied.

            Hello, Little Yahiko.  It's nice to meet you."

            "I'M NOT LITTLE!" yelled Yahiko.

            "Miss Kaoru is the assistant master of the Kamiya Dojo," Kenshin told Rika.

            "So, Rika, how and where did you first meet Kenshin? ¬.¬" Kaoru asked Rika.

            "Well. When we were younger, teenagers to be exact—"  
            "Uhh… Rika, why don't we go in and talk over tea?" Kenshin asked nervously.

            "Sure."

            "Hey, Rika, you didn't answer my question earlier, ¬.¬" said Kaoru as she gave everyone tea.

            "Kenshin and I met in high school and he—" Rika began.

            "Um, Rika, how did you find me here?" Kenshin interrupted.

            "I heard you were staying in this town and I asked around to find out and a nice stranger gave me directions to the Kamiya Dojo. ^_^"

            "Rika," Kaoru began, building up more curiosity, "how do you know Kenshin??"

            "Well, as I said before, Kenshin and I—" Rika started until she noticed the scar on Kenshin's face. "*o* Oh dear!  How on earth did you get that scar on your face?!"

            "It's a long story.  I'll explain another time, that I will."

            "Oh, Kenshin.  You haven't changed much have you?" Rika began.  "you just grew out your hair.  ^_^ I think I like it better like this. *giggles*  Anyway, Miss Kaoru, Kenshin and I dated in high school and fell in love."  At this, Kenshin started to sweat.  "Our relationship ended in heartbreak when I moved to China."

            "Wow, Kenshin," said Yahiko, "you did a great job.  She looks much better than Kaoru, afterall, everyone does since she's so—" Yahiko cut off since Kaoru elbowed the back of his neck.

            "You be quiet and get to your chores!" Kaoru yelled.

          "Kenshin, your friend there is quiet a violent person," Rika whispered in Kenshin's ear.

          "Not really.  Yahiko just has a way to get under her skin, that he does.  They have a little brother/big sister relationship, that they do.

          Kaoru, after calming down, looked back to Kenshin and the girl.  She's worse than Megumi, she thought.  I must watch her carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day His Past Became His Future

By:  animeluverthatiam 

Rika-chan

Aisha-chan

Disclaimer:  We do not own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how bad we beg we don't.  So don't sue us, we are just three high schoolers!  We are not doing this for profit (ya, like anyone would wanna pay to read this stuff).  Rurouni Kenshin is the property of its respected owners, whoever they may be.

Author Rantings:  Well, we are writing this story purely on impulse… It has very little of a storyline until later…  We are in the process of writing this so HELPFUL *ahem*  comments are accepted.  If you flame us… we will use it to cook our cup noodles…  Lots of OCCness and other weird stuff… please R&R.

"So," Kaoru said in her calmest voice, "you must be tired after such a long trip.  Why don't you rest inside the dojo, while everyone else finishes their chores?"

          "That is a good idea, Karrie, I will," Rika said.

          "Um… my name is Kaoru, not 'Karrie,'" Kaoru stated, just the slight bit irritated.

          "Ok, sure, whatever.  See you in a little bit, Kenshin," Rika then hugged Kenshin and went inside.

          "_ I swear, that girl has no manners!" Kaoru mumbled.

          Kenshin, being the smart person he was, slowly started to walk away, as quiet as a mouse.  But, to no avail.  Kaoru grabbed him by the hair.

          "Now you are going to tell me the whole story of how you met this girl, from start to finish, or I swear I will cause you bodily pain!" Kaoru hissed.

          "Yes, ma'am!" Kenshin quickly said.  *_*' "Ok, well if you let go of me, I will tell it."

          Kaoru let him go, and waited with quick-dying patience.

          "Well, it started a little after my sword training. *Goes into flashback*  I was only 13 and she was 12.  I was walking through town and wasn't paying attention to where I was going.  I bumped into her and I knocked her down.  I helped her up, but the tofu she was carrying was ruined.  I had a little money with me, so I bought her some more tofu.  She was grateful.

          "After that, we became friends.  I used to show her my sword drills as I learned them, and sometimes taught her simple drills.  Then, after a year, our simple little friendship became more, a lot more.  One day, I saw showing her my newest and most complicated technique yet, the Bato-jut-su.  She wanted to learn this technique very badly.  I had to help her.

          I had to stand behind her and guide her hands.  I could see her face and for the first time, I saw her blush a deep shade of red.  I wondered why.  We finished the drill, then sat on our hill, like we always did, and talked about how our day went.  The sun was setting slowly behind the horizon.  I looked at her, she looked at me, then something inside me told me what to do.  I put my hand on her cheek, leaned over and kissed her.  And to my surprise, she returned the kiss.

          "After that, we were constantly together.  I even missed sword training just because I couldn't stand leaving her side.  Then one day, it happened.  Her family had to move, and she had to go with them.  She left telling me that one day she would return.  I was heart-broken, that I was.  I then went back t sword training and the rest is history."  Kenshin finished his long-winded tale with a sigh,

          Kaoru stared at him with tears in her eyes. ;_;


End file.
